


When Idiots Become Heroes

by The_Rogue_Sylph



Category: Lazer Team - Fandom, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Bootsy Geoff, Canon Changes, F/M, Helmet Gav, I'm not kidding, Lazer Micheal, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Pecked the last two chapters out on a DSi, Shield Ryan, So it's a crossover, So spoilers!, angsty gav, in the process of rewriting, of AH and Lazer Team, pretty much the whole movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, it's an AH version of Lazer Team.<br/>Bad summary is bad</p><p>*UnBeta'd<br/>**Going to be rewritten</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Idiots Are In The Wrong Place At The Wrong Time

Gavin wasn't that dumb, or at the very least, as dumb as he pretended to be. He knew and felt the sting of every remark thrown at him, every single word against him he knew with perfect clarity. But he also learned it was easier to be dumb than to be smart, in terms of getting bullied that is. The dumber you were, the less they picked it seemed. If you were smart, well, it was more of a hell. So Gavin had gotten in the habit of acting dumb, even his drinking buddy and Pseudo Father Geoff believed he was dumb as a sack of rocks. Sure, that stung, but it was a necessary evil. Maybe it didn't help that the 21 year old kept failing his senior year. But the stupid fucking final essay kept fucking him over, and as soon as he sees he failed the paper, he just quits trying. If he didn't need to write an essay to graduate, he'd have graduated as normal. But there was nothing Gavin could do to fight fate. 

Besides, at least he wasn't the only one failing their senior year. Michael Jones, star Quarter back for Milton High School was a three time senior as well. The twenty year old just seemed not to care about anything but football. The football team that Gavin served water to as their water boy. In all honesty, Michael was only a dick when he got drunk, other than that he was quite a mellow guy, and the only man on the team who hasn't picked on Gavin. Maybe that was why Gavin fell for the man, or maybe it was his laugh, or maybe it was the way he'd fake a rage after losing a game. What ever it was, Gavin had fallen hard.

Gavin went to give a guy some water, knowing that he was on the wrong side, and acting like a complete dumbass when he was told that he was on the wrong side. He shuffled his way over to the correct side dimly noting Geoff's name spoken over the loud speakers, and feeling a bit sorry for the man. Geoff used to play way back when, but after an incident that left him with a limp, he never played again, and never got the scholarship he was promised. 

Gavin watched the end of the game, cheering softly as his team made the final touchdown, officially winning the game. He watched as the players all shuffled away and Gavin went looking for Geoff. Gavin found his pseudo-father waiting for him at the gate of the field. Gavin gave him a small loopy smile and trotted over. Wordlessly they went to the car. As they passed a blonde hair blue eyed man in a Sheriff penne thing that reminded Gavin of the dreaded mesh shirt things you'd wear in gym class to distinguish teams, Geoff spat at the man clearly hating something about the man. They got in the car and Geoff started driving against the flow of traffic (not that there was any traffic left, Geoff's limp made it so they got to the car late) and the Officer stopped them.

"Hey! You're going the wrong way!" The man called after them, causing Geoff to stop.

"Sorry mister Sheriff!" Gavin called out to the man, his voice practically all american, only the tiniest hint of British sprinkled into it.

"That's no sheriff Gav, that's Halfass Haywood." Geoff said, a malicious tone in his voice. 

"Oh... Sorry Officer Halfass!" Gavin said, correcting himself more for Geoff's ake then his before the duo drove away, Geoff throwing something at the man.

 

How did Ryan's life come to this? The man had a strong feeling he knew, he knew exactly which point in his life had directed him, and Geoff, on the path they lived on. Ryan was just waiting for the high school football game to conclude when he heard a smash. He looked over and saw that a truck full of army brats had backed right into his truck. 

"Can I see some form of ID?" He asked as he walked over to the jeep full of testosterone and beer filled young man. Needless to say, he was ignored and the pulled right out. Ryan grumbled, first Geoff and his little puppy kid and now this. He went over to his car an picked up his radio to say he was going to pursue the punks but got redirected to RWBY lake. 

"What the hell is happening out there?" He thought with a frown as he climbed into the car, taking off towards his destination. Of course it was a party, and he could practically bet the reason he was called here. He walked into the house and shook his head as he transversed it, stopping to walk over to a certain someone as the took a self with their best friend.

"Hello ladies." He said, the two girls turning to face them.

"Dad! What are you doing here!" The girl, Lindsay, asked, obviously looking exasperated while her friend just slipped away.

"I could ask you the same thing young lady. There are two people in the world who should not see you with that cup in your hand, your father and a cop, of which I happen to be both." He said, hearing a thump against the glass doors to the side, already knowing why. 

"Please don't tell me that's Michael." He said, knowing that it was futile

"Go easy on him this time daddy, please?" Lindsay asked with big old puppy dog eyes. Ryan sighed and shook his head, took the cup from her hands getting a small 'Hey', took a large sip, and went outside to break up the fight. So of course when he places his hand on the drunk teens shoulder he gets a face full of fist. 

He was up quickly and got out his taser, shocking Michael causing the boy to full into the pool. Ryan shook his head and sighed, dragging the kid out and handcuffing him after yanking the taser studs out. Ryan escorted Michael into the police car and told the kids to get home, not noticing that Michael had his butt pressed against the window. He limbed into the car and took off, noting the distinct thump as his bumper fell off.

"You should consider yourself lucky boy. I could be bringing you in." Ryan said, looking at the kid from the mirror. Michael just scoffed.

"I don't need your charity old man." Michael retorted, making Ryan grit his teeth and brake, throwing Michael's face into the partition. Michael let out a groan of pain as he righted himself.

"You should really buckle up kid." Ryan said in a semi serious tone, glancing back at the male in question. 

"Geez man! What's wrong with you? Is this because I'm a football player? Didn't you used to play football. Yeah, what do they call you? Half back Hogan? No! Halfass Haywood!" Michael said, earning himself another sudden stop and a face full of plexi-glass. 

"Haywood? Wait. Does that mean you're Lindsay's father! Oh! Dude, I'm not banging her, we're just friends! I swear!" And another sudden stop for Michael.

"I should really get the Brakes Checked on this." Ryan said in a semi thoughtful manner before a loud explosion and a flash of light caught his attention. He groaned softly.

"There's a burn warning out here for a reason people!" He said, flipping on his lights and steering the car towards the source of the fireworks.

 

Gavin watched as Geoff threw another beer can away and sighed softly. That was Geoff's twenty second can, not that he'd admit to knowing that. 

"Gavin, you're gonna need to go another beer run." Geoff said after the can landed and gave Gavin a look.

"But Geoff, I only had two." Gavin whined softly.

"Yeah, and I had whatever twenty four minus two is." Gavin made as how of trying to do the math, despite the fact he already knew and Geoff sighed and shook his head at the other male.

"Gav, just go light another one." Gavin got up and lit the next firework up with the blowtorch they had brought, just as a cop car was arriving, the firework almost crashing with the car. Gavin watched as the car rolled up and out walked officer Haywood. 

"Ramsey. You know there's a burn watch on this area." The police man said, glaring softly at the male.

"Well this is private property officer." Geoff said back snarkily.

"Not your private property." Retorted Haywood.

"Since when is it against the law to burn things?" 

"Since laws!" Haywood said back. Geoff glared at the male before grabbing a rather large firework and taking the blowtorch from Gavin. Gavin's eyes widened as he saw which ine it was.

"Mama Gigante." He said softly in awe. He knew that was supposed to be a rather large firework but Geoff never ever broke it out, citing he wanted to save it for something special, well apparently pissing off the police was a special something. 

"Don't you dare light the firework Ramsey!" Haywood said in a warning tone as Geoff lit the blowtorch.

"Do it!" Said a voice from the backseat of the car, which upon closer inspection revealed it to be Michael. 

"Michael Shut up!" Haywood said glancing back at him.

"What are you going to do? Double arrest me?" Michael said, obviously not giving a shit. That's when Gavin heard something, and looking up revealed it to be a ufo. 

"Guys?" He said shakily, eyes still on the unknown object.

"Shut up Gavin." Geoff said before lighting the firework

"To slow Halfass, like always." Geoff said with a smirk as he stepped back. Gavin scrambled back as well and watched as the firework collided with the object he had tried to warn everyone about. Then everyone was screaming and Geoff was screaming something about shooting down ET, Gavin didn't really know, he was to busy panicking and watching the busted ship death spiral to the ground on a course that would have it colliding with the police cruiser.

Michael was trying to get out, but child safety locks seemed to have been applied to the door, trapping the quarterback within it. Ryan noticed and ran over, flinging the door wide open and pulling the twenty year old out just as the ship collided with the roof of the car, sending sparks flying everywhere. The spacecraft crashed in a dip just beyond where the four where. Gavin looked around to see if the others where okay before scrambling over.

"It's all Gavin's fault." Geoff said immediately, causing a pang of hurt to flash through the boy. Of course blame the dumb one.

"My bad." He said, going along with it and grinning sheepishly.


	2. When Idiots Gain Power (Suits)

"Is that the ship?" Gavin asked, eyes staring in awe at the futuristic spacecraft.

"No, it's some other space ship that fell from the sky. Of course it's the ship!" Michael said, rolling his eyes at Gavin's stupidity before going down into the pit, sending everyone else scrambling after him. 

"That's a legitimate Unidentified Flying Object! Real as dicks! And we shot it down!" Geoff said as they approached the ship.

"More like unidentified laying on the ground object." Gavin muttered softly as they stopped beside it.

"No guys. It probably just from the military base. We should leave it alone." Ryan said as Michael took a picture of himself and the ship. 

"Don't do that! We shouldn't even be here!" Ryan said with a glare to the twenty year old. Michael just laughed him off as the blue shield evaporated. The four stopped and looked at each other.

"Hey Gav, your on fire." Geoff said, causing the texan brit to squawk and throw off his plaid jacket thing. How did he even manage to do that! How did he not even notice? While Gavin was busy glaring at his now ruined jacket, Michael had went into the pit and picked up a weird arm canon. 

"There's a trigger in here, but it doesn't do anything." He said before mimicking he was going to shoot Ryan causing the police officer to flinch.

"Put that back Michael!" He said angrily. Geoff followed the young man down and pulled out the boots. Gavin could hear Geoff talking about the boots as he put them on. Gavin made his way down carefully and looked in. The helmet caught his attention and he picked it up. Hm, this seemed really cool. The man put the helmet on and blinked, his vision getting distorted.

"Gav, it looks like your head is in a fish bowl!" Geoff said with a small laugh.

"Aw no. Not again." He groaned out. Yeah, never take drunk Geoff's dares when you're equally drunk. Gavin watched as Michael picked up an oversized glove. Ryan went over and began to try and tug it out of the twenty years old's hands.

"Hey! No go get your own! These two obviously meant for each other!" Michael said as he fought back.

"We shouldn't be messing with any of this shit! We should put this all back!" The police officer said as he hand slipped and fell into the gauntlet. The suit pieces glowed blue, and Gavin found that the wavy distortion of his helmet was fixed. Oh no.

"What the hell did you do Haywood!" Geoff said, obviously freaking out!

"I didn't do shit! It's all Michael's fault!" Ryan said in defense.

"Me?! You're the one who has the glove thing on!" Michael yelled out before he began screaming, swiftly followed by Geoff and Ryan. Gavin's eyes widened as he felt a collar form from the helmet. Soon the other three stopped screaming and were panting softly.

"It feels like my legs just gave birth!" The drunkard said from his position on the ground.

"Honestly, it wasn't too bad." Gavin said and immediately regretted the words leaving his mouth. Two sharp pains erupted from the top of his head, causing him to yell out in pain. The pain was blinding as the helmet drilled into his head. It seemed like forever until the pain was gone and the male could breath easy again. Never gonna put anything on from an alien spacecraft again. Though, it did seem that his sight was slightly better. Something flashed and a hologram appeared of a weird hairless humanoid alien. 

"Hello Champion of Earth" The hologram said

"Hello Alien from the planet... Alien" Gavin said before Ryan scoffed at him.

"It's a recording Gavin." He said with a roll of his eyes. Gavin knew that, he was just being polite, and playing to his 'dumb' farce.

"Oh. Hello record from the planet record!" He said with a small smile.

"Our enemy is strong. We have gifted you a suit of power to aid in your quest to fight against him. Remeber. Conflict is coming." It said before disappearing. That was not good. Not in the slightest. 

"Conflict? Aw hell nah. I'm leaving!" Geoff said beginning to walk away before stopping and grinning widely. Gavin noticed that his ever persistent limp was non existence and smiled as well.

"My limp's gone! Woo hoo!" Geoff said, prancing about the top of the ditch happily. Ryan huffed softly and glared at his arm taken over by the alien tech. 

"What's wrong, can't get it off?" Michael asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes. The... gauntlet... seems to be stuck to my arm." The elder man said, causing Michael to look down.

"Shit! This is my throwing arm!" He said before attempting to remove the canon. Of course the thing wouldn't budge, not even when he sat on the UFO and tried to use his feet to pull it off. The canon trilled and shoot an energy blast, that sailed through the air and hit Ryan's car, blowing it up. Gavin gasped and Michael let out a breathy laugh. 

"That is so fucking cool!" He called out.

"Now that's a firework!" Geoff cheered and happily laughed as well. Gavin blinked as the helmet starting beeping and displaying a warning with an up arrow.

"Uh guys, the helmet saying 'Warning' and pointing up." He said looking up, spotting a flaming tire, same time as Ryan.

"Oh shit!" The man said and raised his gauntleted to protect himself. A shield sprung to life and the tire bounced harmlessly off of it.

"That's cool, but not as cool as a lazer canon!" Michael said before Ryan and him began to argue about the suit and its face. Gavin went over in an attempt to stop them, not really being that successful. He heard a whoosh and looked up, Geoff being about ten meters away. Next thing he knee he was beside them.

"Did you see that!?" The drunkard asked grinning hugely.

"No not at all." Gavin said, causing Geoff to grin widely. Then the argue started anew as Ryan tried to convince everyone to find a way to ditch the pieces. The helmet began beeping and flashed "Imminent Threat" to him.

"Threat? What threat?" He said to himself softly, right before several jeeps came into veiw, illuminating the group in their headlights. The jeeps surrounded them and the army people began getting out.

"They have the suit sir." One of the guys said to the commanding officer.

"God damn it. Incapacitate them." The officer said.

"Incapacitate this!" Michael yelled, bringing up the lazer canon, which got him tasered. The male fell and groaned softly. The soldiers aimed at Ryan, who by instinct activated his shield, the taser bouncing off and land in Michael. They opened fire, the rubber bullets merely bouncing off of the shield. Geoff turned and ran, the boots activating, speeding him away, until he stopped to puke and fall on his face. Gavin watched all this, whimpering softly with his hands in the air. He didn't want this. He wanted to go back home. He felt a baton slam into the back of his legs, forcing him onto his knees

"Gavin! Come on guys! He's half brain damaged already!" Ryan called out as the soldiers beat him. Gavin felt himself slipping from reality, falling into unconsciousness. 

 

Who knows how long later he could feel his mind beginning to wake up. The male blinked softly and looked around he was in an interrogation room along side the others. Several army people pulled off the bags that had been restricting the others vision and quickly stepped out of the room. 

"Do they really think they can keep us here? I still have my laser arm!" Michael said after he processed the situation. 

"What are you waiting for! Bust us out!" Geoff said all giddy. Michael attempted to raise his arm to shoot but seemed to be having trouble.

"Fuck. I think they gave me amnesia!" He said incredulously.

"Anesthesia. Localized to destabilize extremities- What did I just say?" Gavin asked, blinking softly as the words left his mouth. He knew better than to correct people, most of all Michael! He didn't know what came over him, it was like he had to say it.

"They must have administered it to the limbs that contain alien tech." Ryan said softly, causing Geoff to scoff.

"Like hell. I'm getting put of here!" He said, attempting to stand, and immediately smacking his face into the desk.

"Maybe if you had listened Geoffrey." Ryan said, purposely letting the statement trail off as Gavin helped the drunkard back into his seat. Then two people walk in. One was a ginger haired man with a long curly beard, and the other was a well muscled and lean Puerto Rican with a pair of wire rimmed glasses. 

"How did you come by the suit?" The ginger haired man asked, and by looking at his ID Gavin discerned he was Colonel Patillo. 

"Fifth amendment bitch." Michael said, leaning back in his chair.

"In addition we would like to exercise our right to an attorney and a jury of our peers." Gavin said, the last part coming out strangled and glitchy as he attempted to force himself to shut up. What the actual fuck. The others looked at him, raising their eyebrows, since when did Gavin know this stuff.

"I know my rights. I pay taxes which fund your salaries, now let me go." Geoff said, glaring at the two.

"Geoffrey Ramsey, you haven't payed taxes for a long time." The colonel said.

"It's a figure of speech." He muttered softly.

"This isn't a game!" The silent puerto rican said, glaring at the four of them with utter malice.

"That suit belongs to me. I'm the Champion of Earth." He growled out, causing the four to laugh.

"Champion of swim team maybe." Geoff said to the spandex wearing man.

"There's a battle coming, a battle that we can't afford to lose! The worg have destroyed seventeen other civilizations! The earth needs its suit and champion like david needed his sling." The puerto rican said

"David and Goliath. David brought down the giant goliath with only a sling." Gavin said automatically, immediately clamming up. What is wrong with him? 

"Yes. Like David, we need our suit." Patillo said, not acknowledging anything wrong with Gav

"Then why don't you just take the suit back?" Michael said.

"If they could of. They would of. The pieces are stuck on us." Ryan said from where he was sitting.

"The suit biologically locked onto you, a sort of defense mechanism." The coloenel said with a sigh.

"Ray will have to train you to use the suit. We have less than five days." He said, showing the, the countdown to the worg's invasion

"Do you want to save the world?" Ray asked, his voice know in a deadpan.

"This planet? A little." Geoff said

"There's a lot of jack asses." Michael said as an afterthought. Just then a guy came in.

"You said you wanted me to tell you if the media picked anything up." He said hesitantly.

"Who got it. Local or national?" Patillo said with a sigh.

"Both. It's on facebook." He said, handing the tablet over. 

"You posted a threat to national security on facebook!?" The colonel said, glaring at Michael who just shrugged.

"No one told me not to."

"I told him not to." Ryan said, glaring at the younger male.

"What"s a Lazer Team?" Geoff asked as he looked over the post.

"That's what I named us when we got these bitch ass weapons!" Michael responded

"You spelled Lazer wrong. There's no z." Gavin said dully

"What do you know Gavin?" Michael said with a roll of his eyes. A lot more than you know, was his unspoken retort.

"Delete it." 

"No way! That has a thousand likes! Last time I got a thousand likes was when I 'accidentally' uploaded a pic of my dick in a hot dog bun!" Michael scoffed out. Ray went behind him.

"Delete it or else." The puerto rican said in a steely voice, causing shivers to go down Gavin's spine. The red head huffed and deleted it.

"There, happy?" He asked as Ray went beside Colonel Patillo.

"Congratulations. You are now a part of project Perseus." Patillo said before walking out with Ray behind him.

"You're trending you know." The guy who had brought the tablet in said.

"Really?" Michael said with a small light in his eyes.

"Yeah. Can I friend you?" He asked excitedly.

"No." Michael said, causing the soldier to leave with a frown.

 

The tests were one hour later. No time to rest it seemed. The group was taken outside where three of the first four test would begin. Gavin sighed softly, he could feel himself becoming smarter with each passing second, his senses becoming sharper and sharper. He could hear the heartbeats of his team mates. It took a lot of concentration to not be overwhelmed by it all. 

"Now as long as you don't have any questions, we'll begin." Ray said, looking at the four of them after a long winded speech.

"I have a question mate." Gavin said, the British accent he'd been hiding all these years rearing it's ugly head.

"I also have a question. Why the hell does Gavin sound British now?" Michael said, pointing the lazer at the brit. Gavin flinched softly, of course they would call it out. 

"Well you see, dumb people think that British people are smart, so this is dumb Gavin's representation of Smart Gavin." Dr. Sorola explained, not even thinking that the brit was actually a brit.

"That makes no sense." Geoff said with a frown.

"I'm naturally British. Always had an accent, just got good at hiding it." He said, correcting Sorola. The others looked at him, like how the hell did we never know this about him?

Ryan was up first. His goal was to activate the shield and block the tennis balls. Simple enough, if one knew who to activate the shield. Ryan did not know. He looked over at the two lead scientists, Dr. Burnie and Sorola, to ask how only to receive a tennis ball to the throat. The male fell to the ground and tried to breath, the shield activating.

"Haha! Do it again!" Geoff cheered, obviously over joyed by Ryan's discomfort. Gav just frowned and bit his lip, the full force of the situation hitting him head on. The next test was for Michael. 

"Okay, so all you have to do is hit the target. We'll start with the lowest seting." Ray said, attempting to put his hand on Michael's shoulder, to which the younger lad shrugged it off.

"I know what I'm doing! Let's crank this baby up to one hundred!" He said, aiming the canon and shooting, the force of the gun recoil knocking him back and through a small safety wall. Gavin winced as Michael broke through the wood, able to vividly imagine what it felt like.

"Next." Ray said in a deadpan as they moved to the tracks, Geoff's test. The male finished off a drag of a cigarette, earning him a yell from Dr. Burnes.

"Let's just get this over with." He said as he lined up at the starting line, getting into position. He started off and instead of jumping the hurdles, he smashed through them. He barely got through them before he collapsed and began puking. 

"Put him on a strict diet. No beer or cigarettes." Ray said before heading in.

"Oh come on." Geoff murmured, clearly not happy with this decision. All too soon, it was Gavin's turn. The brit was seated down and listening to Dr. Burnes. 

"The helmet heightens all mental functions of the user, and also has a wide variety of different apps." He said as Gavin was scrolling through the apps. Stopping on X-Ray. Gavin immediately flushed as the clothes of everyone were whisked away. Oh god. Gavin began squawking and trying to turn it off, not wanting to see any more, and his helmet was placed in the crotch of one of the scientists as they tried to figure out what happened.

The day continued on. Test after test. Failure after failure. Again and again. The only one who was remotely close to passing was Gavin, but close wasn't good enough. The motley crew where now gathered in the barracks.

"My whole body hurts." Geoff groaned as he plops on the bed.

"Today was a truly stimulating day." Gavin said, sitting cross legged on his top bunk.

"Oh shut up Gavin, you didn't do shit." Michael said, laying on his bed.

"I had to do a variety of complicated calculations. I did pretty good Micool." The brit said, eliciting a groan from the auburn headed male.

"For the last time. It's Michael. Not Micool" The texan said. Michael then pulled out a tablet.

"Where did you get that Michael." Ryan said from his bunk, looking at the lad with a glare.

"Where you get anything, I stole it." He said, tapping a few thing with the butt of the lazer cannon. 

"Watch this. However long a girl say hey is an indicator of how much she wants you. Like Hey is just friends, Heeeey means she really likes you, and anything longer than that, and you know she wants to see a pic of your dick in a hot dog bun!" Michael said as he opened skype. Gavin could feel his heart dropping slightly. He knew it was unrealistic to even think of him and michael in any sort of romantic way. The other male was clearly straight. And who would want to date a guy like him anyways? Skype played it's cheery tune as it connected to Lindsay.

"Hey Lindsay." Michael said as the call connected.

"Michael, is that you? Heeeeeeeeeeeey~" She said, causing Ryan to sit up.

"How are you babe?" The football player asked.

"I'm good, wait is that blood?" The girl asked, scooting closer to the screen to look at Michael more closely.

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm fine. You should have seen us training. We're like next level shit." He said with a grin.

"Hey, is my dad with you?" She asked.

"Ah, don't worry about him. He just has a ditsy shield." Michael said, causing Ryan to scoff.

"Hey! Don't talk about my dad like that! He might not be the strongest, or the smartest, or the most athletic, but he's a damn good cop!" The red head on the other line said with a humph.

"Love you sweetie!" Ryan called from his bunk, happy that Lindsay had stood up for him. The talk went on for a few more minutes before it was time to go to sleep. Of course Gavin was the last to fall asleep, unable to due to the constant buzzing of the helmet, the constant information stream into his brain. It was horrid. He could hear a very angry Ray training, as he had been for hours. 

"Ray, you need to rest." Came the voice of one Patillo. 

"Can't. Our lives are in the hands of four complete idiots. We're going to die." Ray said, not stopping from hitting whatever it was he was hitting.

"Which is why you need to train them." The colonel said.

"I can't. They need more time than we have. They'll never master any of the suit's higher functions in time." He said, finally stopping and turning. 

"Which is why they need you to teach them." The older male said.

"I can't do that Jack! It's impossible! We should just go ahead with the amputations." The puerto rican said angrily.

"Give them more time. They can do it." Jack said softly.

"They'll fail. Then we'll have to amputate." Ray said darkly, turning away from Jack. Amputate the limbs with the suit on. Gavin didn't the helmet to know he would die. Ray was willing to kill him, just so he could have the suit. Gavin was puled from his stupor as the same guy from earlier brought a box in.

"It's your suits. They are not anti flammable." He said.

"Aren't most clothes anti flammable? So why even tell us this? Are you expecting us to catch on fire?" The brit asked, a bit nervous.

"I should go..." The other said, leaving with a bit of trouble.

 

An hour later they were all painstakingly dressed and extremely uncomfortable. Gavin wriggled around in his suit, trying to find a comfy spot, or at the very least, less itchy. Nope. They were damned to be exceedingly uncomfortable. Ray walked in and gave them the, 'are you fucking with me look' before beginning on a long speech about the Dark Matter Ray. Gavin closed his eyes and reached out to Michael.

"Do not react. I am speaking to you in your mind Micool." Gavin sent to the male.

"Oh sweet." Michael said, causing Ray to stop and glare at him.

"I'm talking to all of you. I've created this mental room so that we can all talk. Each day my powers are growing, there are still so many things I'm learning." Gavin said as he opened his eyes to a black landscape with the other three.

"Oh cool! Don't any one think of anything weird." Michael said, and immediately began thinking something weird.

"Um Michael." Ryan said, as the thought was contagious, quickly spreading to the others.

"Now I can't think of anything else." Geoff whined softly

"Guys focus! Of we don't pass these tests, they're going to amputate us!" Gavin said a bit harshly, I mean his was life or death.

"I'll just think of something else!" Michael said, as Lindsay in her cheerleader outfit showed up.

"Oh you little-" Ryan couldn't finish his sentence as Gavin pulled them all out of the mindscape. Well that went lovely. Ryan glared at Michael who just shrugged.

"-let the training begin." Ray said, stepping away. Bad idea. Ryan immediately lunged at Michael and the two began to brawl, leaving Geoff and Gavin defenseless. The two were pelted by tennis balls, and quickly fell. Ray sighed and shook his head.

"Take them back to the barracks." He said leaving himself. Back in the cell Geoff was by the garbage can, puking every now and then.

"We're all dead." He said morosely.

"Don't say that." Ryan said with a frown.

"Didn't you hear Gav? He said they're going to amputate us! We're goners!" Michael said.

"They could come in at any minute." Geoff said, and that was the moment a doctor walked in.

"Are you, uh, Lazer Team?" She asks looking between them.

"Um, yeah?" Ryan said. The woman looked over her charts, letting out a soft laugh.

"Well looks like it's time for your, physicals." The lady said, holding back a wide grin. Geoff gave Ryan a, 'told you so' look as they were escorted to the infirmary. Gavin was the first to get split off, he settled in his room, trying not to cry. He was doomed. This is where he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Look at this! 3,867 words! 11 pages in words! Haha! I wanted to get this done in time for Gavin's birthday, and I did it! X}
> 
> Happy Birthday Gavin David Free, and thank you for never failing to brighten up my day.


	3. When Idiots Break Out Of Military Compunds

Gavin could feel panic rising in him, the helmet did as weel and offered multiple ways for him to ease his heart rate. Gavin just ignored it, after all this would be his final moments on earth, he deserved a bit of panic. He felt hot tears roll down his face as he was told to lay on a table. A list of the different apps were brought up and he numbly scrolled through before settling on invisibility. 

Let's just say the result was not as expected. The nurse turned around and promptly screamed. At the same moment the door to the room was flung open followed by his team screaming ("Oh god, we were too late!" he dimly registerd from Geoff), which caused Gavin to freak out until he realized only his head was invisible, thus the freakout (Who knew that the Helmet could bring up health Statistics of his teammates, or that Michael had adhd?). He quickly fixed that and hopped off the table.

"Guys I'm fine! But I won't be if we don't move!" He said as the group calmed down, Micheal knocked the nurse out.

"Right. Okay, let's get out of here." Ryan said and beganleading the way out of the hospital, using a gurney to hide Gavin and Geoff while he and micheal put on nurse uniforms (don't ask) and proceeded to sneak out. They would have made. They had freedom in their sights. But a certain Puerto Rican decided to show up.

"You're all disgraces." He said with a sneer as he pushed up his glasses.

"Yeah, well at least I have a canon arm!" Micheal shouted as he raised the thing to fire. It seems he had learned a lesson from the other day, he had considerably less recoil, as in he only fell on his ass. Ray quite languidly avoided though, having read Michael's intentions quite clearly. Gavin and Geoff at this time had taken the time to get off the gurney. Gavin gave Geoff a look before the elder smirked and charde Ray, gurney acting as a battering ram. Ray was not expecting that, and could only maneuver so that he caught most of the blow on his left side.

By this time Micheal was back up and fired another shot, missing this time due to his own lack of accuracy. Ray took this time to round on Gavin, the poor lad was the most vulnerable having only an information helmet. Gavin was tossed away, directly into Micheal, causing them both to go down in an entanglement of limbs. Gavin let out a squawk and hurriedly disentangled himself, face going red.

"Go distract the fuck boy, I have a plan." Micheal said, a bit too blandly. Gavin just nodded and scrambled away. 

Ryan currently had his shield up as he defended agaisnt many blows from Ray. Geoff was behind him, shouting words of, encouragement? Gavin slid over, quite literally, and placed a hand on Ryan's back.

Focus on enlargening your shield! Gavin thought to Ryan. A second later he felt a dip in his energy and saw a bubble surrounding the three of them. Ray stopped his assault, completely gobsmacked.

"Impossible! You hardly function as a team, this shouldn't be happening!" He said, completely distracted. Micheal took this as his cue and came up behind the male.

"Well you should expect that from us by now." Micheal said, startling the younger. As Ray turned, Micheal brought his lazer clad arm down, catching the puerto rican upside the head and knocking him out. Ray collasped like a sack of bricks as the bubble dissapeared. Micheal gave the group a large grin that just melted Gaviin's heart.

"Grab the gurney and lets go." Ryan said as they headed off.

When they got to the door outside they were thankful Ryan remembered the Gurney, and with a quick modification from Gavin they were off. They easily burst through the gates and began their trip to freedom.

 

At about that same time, Lindsay opened her door to a knock. 

"Yes?" She asked the mllitary clothed males.

"Does Ryan Haywood live here?" The one in front asked, voice a bit monotone.

"He's my dad, why do you ask?" She said, getting ready to slam the door.

"We have a few questions about him is all." The male in front said, taking a step inside.

 

Geoff continued pushing the gurney car until they reached a quaint cottage courtesy of Ryan.

"It was my mom's, she handed it down to me when she died, so don't go destroying my shit!" Ryan said as they walked into the little house.

"This is as cool as knobs!" Gavin said, claiming the couch to himself.

"So we just gonna wait the apocalypse out here? Because if we are we need food." Micheal said, plopping next Gavin. Gavin felt a sort of queasyness go through him. He would die of starvation or dehydration. Sure at D.E.I.T.I.A he had nutrient shots, but they only meant to saty his death until they could figure out how to open the helmet's visor. Gavin was immediately in a more sour mood as he burrowed into the couch.

"I for one, am going to sleep." Gavin said as he lay his head onto the couch's armrest. It was only a few minutes until he fell asleep.

Knocking was not something Gavin expected, so the male immediately threw himself upright, causing whoever hehad fallen asleep on to mumble in annoyance. Before he could go on a I didn't fall asleep on nobody tangent, Ryan and Geoff were at the door. They flung it open to revael a Lindsay with food.

"Dad! They told me you escaped so I figured you would come here! I brought food as well!" She said, shaking the bags before Geoff took them

"Good daughter man. Best daughter." He said before dumping food on the coffee table. By now Gavin was completely awake, and so was his cuddle buddy.

"Lindsay! You're here!" Micheal said, getting off the coach and going to hug the redhead. Ryan grumbled as the two began chatting, especially when the two of them left the room. Gavin could only let himself stew in his own thoughts as he picked up a fry and glared at it. Maybe he could shove it up his collar. Statiscs and Probabilites said no, but fuck it, he was hungry and this would be the only situation he had to work with. So began the process of trying to shove a fry up his collar. It didn't work.

Ryan and Geoff had watched Gavin's precdicament in silence. It reminded them just how long Gavin's life span was now with the helmet. Not even all the knowledge in the universe could tell Gavin how to outliive starvation.

Gavin growled frustration and threw fry at the table. Fine then, guess he wasn't eating today. A loud bang came from behind him, in the direction of the room Micheal and Lindsay had went into. Gavin scowled and sunk further into his seat. Just great. Just rub it in his face that he was an utterly useless prick that could never hope to be on the same level as the peson he fell for. At least Ryan didn't seem happy about any of this either. The Gent was mumbling scarily detailed death threats towards Micheal. That was when the door was thrown open and out came Micheal, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Something is very wrong with Lindsay! She just tried to kill me, or well still is." The lazer canon weildingman said, flinching as Lindsay threw herself at the door. Gavin got up and looked through the apps before settling on one, it allowed him to see and identify any sort of non human (and human) technology.

"Oh... That's not good." He muttered as he went to hide behind Ryan.

"Gavin, What's not good?"

"Well, your daughter may or may not have a worg mind control device on the back of her neck." Gavin said in response to Ryan's question. There curses all around as the door was breached.

"Geoff! Go find something to restrain her! Micool, Ryan distract!" Gavin said as a much more feral Lindsay pounced towards them. Geoff nodded and ran off while Micheal began approaching Lindsay.

"Hey, Linds, it's me Michael, your best friend," a dodge out of the way, "You need to fight this! I know you can." She shriek as she leaped onto Micheal, digging her claw like nails into the bed of his curly hair. He let out a yell as he began to try and shake her off. Ryan was trying pull her off as well, muttering about how sorry he was.

Just then Geoff came back in, brandishing a roll of duck tape. Ryan had managed to pull Lindsay off of Michael and was holding tight as she kicked and screamed.

"Excellent! Ryan, let go and get out of the way, Geoff wrap her up!" Gavin said, and the two followed his advice to a tee. Ryan caught the now bundled Lindsay and set her on the couch.

"Now what, can we take the thing right off her neck?" The others looked over at Gavin as his eyes unfocused, to them it just looked like he was staring into space, but he had pulled up the Worglites info.

"Not without the parasite exploding... I could try and talking to it." Gavin saiid, looking around. The others just slumped.

"Try what you can." Ryan said, collasping into a seat. Gavin nodded and what to kneel in front of the controlled Lindsay.

"My name is Gavin Free, a defender of Earth." Gavin said, but nothing.

"I know this device is monitored, speak." 

"Why should we?" The parasite growled out.

"Because You are the ones invading Earth. We demand some answers." The parasite scoffed at that.

"Why did you choose Lindsay?"

"She had knowledge about where you could have been. She was unassuming, easy to take off guard." The parasprite spat back. Both Ryan and Micheal snarled at that.  
"Why are you attacking earth? Surely we could find a way to co-exist."

"There is no way as long as They run the galaxy. We fight so that They will not kill us. We refuse to lose. We will win by any means necessary." It said befor popping a twisted grin. With a hiss the parasite detached itself and flopped onto the couch. Gavin began panic is it started beeping.

"G-Geoff!" Gavin cried out as he stumbled back. The speedster immediately ran over picked the Worglite up and ran out, just to reappear moments later.

"I threw it into a creek." He said as a loud boom was heard a bit aways. Gavin slumped down as Micheal and Rayan began untangling a confused Lindsay from the duct tape.

"Dad, Micheal, what's going on?" She asked.

"Oh, just an alien parasite tryingnto use your body to kill us," Micheal said with a shrug. Just then his helmet started beeping

Warning! Hostile Forces Incoming!

"Guys! We need to leave! Like right now!" Gavin said already moving towards the door.

"Why?" 

"Because there are people coming here who are hostile Geoffrey!" Gavin said as he went out the door. At the site off a rather beat up truck Gavin sighed, he highley doubted getaway by gurney would work twice. The others were right behind him as he climbed in the driver seat, Micheal taking the middle and Lindsay the passenger while Geoff and Ryan sat in the bed of the truck. Gavin twisted the key (Thank God Lindsay left it in the ignition) and the engine only stuttered. Gavin grumbled and tried again and again.

"It's no good!" He said, burying his face in his palms.

"Geoff! Push us!"

"But Ryaaaaan!"

"Don't 'But Ryan' me! This is for our survival! Now Move!" Ryan shouted, and with that Geoof hopped off the truck and took his position. At first nothing happened, but then little by little they increased speed.They were off! Gavinheld the steering wheel firmly and guided the truck, pretty soon they had company, very shooty company. 

"Micooooool!"

"What Gavin!" The Jersey boy said.

"Shoot back!" Micheal made an oh yeah fae before knocking out the back window and beginning to shoot at the worg controlled men behind them.

"I still have no clue what's happening!" Lindsay said over the pews of lazer firing.

"Well, the people behind us are worg controlled, like you were a few minutes ago, and really want to kill us before their leader gets here." Gavin said, looking over at her for a second. she seemed a bit disoriented, but who would blame her? She just nodded and looked back at her dad and Micheal. They were shouting at each other while Geoff was yelling at Micheal to not shoot him. Ryan was blocking as many shots as he could, but every now and then they would get hit and the whole truck would shudder.

"Micheal! Make as many obstacles as you can!" Gavin shouted to the auburn male. Micheal made a grunt of acknowledgement as he swicthed tactics. After that it was only a matter of time until a large tree fell into the roadway that the humvee slammed straight into. Their group let out a joy ful series of whoops as they continued on.  
   
After a few more miles of running they finally stopped. Geoff collasped onto the ground with a huff as the rest got out of the broken down truck. 

"Gavin, you do know this is our school, we might as well be handing ourselves in!" Micheal said.

"There's something big going on. I need to get to the computer lab." Gavin said before leading them through the empty halls of the school. Once they finally got to it Gavin sat at one of the computers and typed furiosly before causing the projector to start up.

"-Milford Texas. This is a milestone right here ladies and gentlemen! Just moments ago the course of history changed when this Alien Space craft landed over the Milford High School! For those of us wondering if we were the only sentient species out there, it seems as if that question has been answered." The reporter lady said, gesturing to the space ship behind her with bright eyes. Just then the spaceship emitted some sort of light that enclosed the entire football field. There were many screams of panic before the feed cut out, and in its place was what Lazer Team assumed was the worg.

"The battle for this Planet will begin soon! Bring your miserable champion to the field of battle and if no one shows it will be your defeat! With your defeat your world will burn! You have 4 hours until a forfeit is declared! We are worg! We are Destruction!" The worg said before everything went black. Gavin stepped away from the computer and looked at his team with sorrowful eyes.

"What do we do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, funny story. I spent all day yesterday writing this. So here, have the second to last chapter


	4. When Idiots Save The Day

No one said anythig as they travelled out of the school. It was a tense silence, tense and fragile. Ryan stopped right beside the trophy case and let out a long sigh before looking back at the others.

"We need to-"

"We don't need to do shit Haywood."

"Geoff you don't understand."

"I don't understand. Oh no. You're wrong. We both know how this goes. After all, you've already failed blocking once." Geoff said, voice filled with spite. Gavin looked at Geoff sadly, he had heard this story at least a dozen times from when Geoff drunk himself into a stupor, but Micheal hadn't and the confused look on his face was all it took to let Geoff launch on a tirade.

"I was the Texan Tornado, I had a nice full ride ready for me when I got out of college, I wanted to go to the army really, but a college education would have been mighty helpful. It was the last game of the year, all I had to was to go ten more yards for a perfect season," Geoff sneered and hate egan dipping from his voice, "All Ryan had to do was be a competent blocker. He Failed. A line backer tackled me to the ground, twisting my foot so so very badly. Not only did we lose the game, I lost everything! My scholarship, passed on to the next jock, My dreams turns out they don't want cripples in the army, and my fucking future. All because Halfass Haywood couldn't fucking block. Who says he won't fail again." Geoff spat out, more livid than Gavin had seen him in years.

"You're right, I wasn't there for you back then. We weren't champions then, and we still aren't but we can do something!" Ryan said, gesturing outside.

"The Army is the one who wants to fight. Let them. I say we fucking hightail our asses out of here right here and now. You can block someone else."

"Geoffrey! This is a second chance for us! We-"

"You ain't strong enough Haywood. The battle'll be two hits. Worg hits you, you fall to the ground. Worg hits me I'm dead"

"Technically that's two hits."

"Shut the fuck up Gavin." Geoff hissed out, causing Gavin to look at the ground.

"Listen, we can't change the past, but we can change the future. No matter what comes your way, I will block it." Ryan said, standing tall, a fierce light in his eye. Next thing they now the trophy case is eploding and everyone is on the ground.

"Nice blocking Asshole!" Geoff called from his spot.

"Hey look! I wasn't aware we were starting yet! They shut, shot us whenI wasn't prepared!" Ryan called back as he summoned his sheild and took a protective stance. It seemed like three of the worg parasprites survived the wreck.

"Scatter!" And they did. Gavin took of running down the hall as fast as his legs would let him. He cursed as he noticed the shots of one of the worgs follow him.  
Gavin ducked into one of the labs and turned on stealth mode. He let out a small sigh as he crept through the room, every so oftem turning on a bunsen burner until he heard the parasite infested human walk in.

"I know you're in here." It hissed out. Gavin popped his head up, glad it was invisible, and watched the man sauntering further into the one. Perfect. Gavin eased down and began crawling towards the front.

"There you are!" Gavin then heard the whine of the lazer gun, and with wide eyes dove out of the room as he shot, effectively combusting all the gas in the room and blowing it up. Gavincurled into the fetal position as the force of the explosion forced him into the lockers. His head shimmered back into existence as he looked around okay. Good. The Brit stood himself up and began making his way to aa starewell. If he could just get to the roof. One he be able to see what's going on outside, and two he might be able to get a good view of the worg ship. 

Gavin eventually did find a way to the roof, and began his journey. He could just see the forcefield from here. It was covering the entire stadium. Gavin felt a shiver go down his back as he continued on. After hearing sounds of a scuffle, Gavin made his way to the source of the noises. Lo and behold there was a Worgling holdinga gun to Lindsay's head, Ryan right in front and Micheal just around the corner ready to shoot.

Micool wait! He has Lindsay!

I fucking know that! I'm going to shoot that mofo before he hurts her! Micheal thought spoke back, powering the laser canon. Gavin saw something in the corner of his eye and grinned.

Wait just a moment! Then you'll have a clear shot! Gavin thought to him. Micheal looked up at Gavin's spot and saw his 'please trust me, I promise this'll work' face. Micheal scowled and nodded, ignoring the fact that Gavin's happy face made him a bit less stressed.

Only moments later the Worglings Monlogueing stopped as he was brutally rammed into and Lindsay ripped free from his clutches.

"Now Micool!" Gavin cried and the lazer toting Jersan didn't need told twice. Micheal quickly shot the Worgling and watced as it fell way into a pile of dust. Sure Gavin felt bad for the humans being controlled, but at least they were free.

They regrouped at the entrance of the school, Lindsay sticking rather close to her father. They were all wound up from the fight and the sun was just beginning to rise, the natural light filtering in from the window.

"The military will be here soon. We have two option, turn ourselves in and try to help them, or run. Whatever choice you make next is up to you, but know this, the fate of the world rests on us and us alone. Walking away means death. Sure going to the military may mean death as well, but al least we can say we tried." Ryan said, looking at each one of them

"I'm getting out of dodge" Geoff said, the first to speak up.

"If we go back, the most likely course of action will be that they amputate and give the pieces to Ray. I, I don't want to die that way." Gavin said, his eyes full of fear. Not that Ryan blamed him. Gavin was a sweet kid and didn't deserve the cruel fate of the helmet. He understood and respected Gavin's choice.

"Sorry Ry, I'm staying as well." Micheal said with a shrug. Ryan only nodded.

"Then you should all leave now." Ryan said. Lindsay gave her father a hug before walking off with the rest of them. The former cop only sighed as they took a hall out of his view.

Not long after he heard the wail of military sirens and walked out with his hands above his head. Apparently they weren't expecting that as they brought Ryan into a vehicle and questioned him. He answered as truthfully as he was willing, and it seemed to appease them. It took four hours to get back to deitia headquarters.

He was told to wait in the truck while they prepared the operating table. Just like Gavin had said, they were going to try amputation. At least Gavin wouldn't have to have the fear of going to sleep and never waking up, he would see exactly how he died.

"Hey." A calm voice said before slipping into the front seat, it was Ray.

"What? Here to gloat that you were right?" Ryan asked.

"Nah, I've mellowed out by now.Just needed time away from you, and well you supplied it" Ray said with a dry laugh.

"Then why are you here?"

"To talk to you Ryan."

"Okay?"

"I was so mad whe you guys first arrived. The suit was all I've ever been trained for. I felt as if it was mine. Then you four accidentally blow it out of the sky and take it. All I knew was Rage, and I took it out on you guys. I didn't do a good job training you. I wanted you to fail, I didn't stop and think of the consequences. So when I heard you four where getting the amputations, I was overjoyed. I didn't stop to think, 'Oh shit, Gavin's going to die', I only thought of my 'birthright'. Then you broke out, fought me and won, and escaped. Let's just say it shone a new light on me. I stopped hating and took a minute to see it from all sides. So now all I can say is amputating is a complete waste of time and be very detrimetal to our end goal." Ray said, looking back at Ryan.

"Wait what?" Okay, Ryan was confused.

"You managed to use a higher function od the suit, despite not having any real training. They say fate works in curious ways, this is one of them." Ray said, starting the car.

"Also we are braking out of here and saving the world, so you better buckle up." Ray said before they were off.

   
"What makes you think this is safe?" Micheal said, geturing to the fact they were feet away from te battlefield.

"This will be the absolute last place they would look for us, after all would you want to go to the place you're supposed to battle if you didn't want to."

"Hell no." Geoff replied.

"Exactly. They won't look here." And with that Gavin leaned back. They poked fun at a few of the protestors signs while Gavin ignored the growing pain in his stomache. At least he wouldn't die by starvation. They wasted hours doing that. Gavin wondered if Ryan had been amputated yet, at this distance he couldn't feel the man's mind, or maybe it was because the operation had already been completed....

"I'm going out there." Micheal said, opening the door.

"But why?" Gavin asked, wanting nothing more than to grab Micheal.

"Ryan was right. We can't let the world go without trying first." With that, Micheal made his leave. Gavin wanted to go after him, but his own anxieties held him back.

"Oh no." Lindsay muttered as Micheal was put into a police car. The world was doomed and all they could do was watch.

"We need to get Micheal out of there!" Linsday said.

"But how?" Was Gavin's solemn reply. Tap tap. They all looked up for that. Outside the front door was a Grumpy Puerto Rican and a smiling Ryan.

"So, where's Micheal?" Ryan asked. Lindsay bolted from the car and gave Her dad a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She said.

"Whats with Mr Grump." Geoff said.

"I'm here to help." 'Mr. Grump' said, no less grumpily.

"Don't mind Ray, He's upset that he crashed about a mile back and we had to walk." Ryan said, earningg him a glare from Ray.

"So, what did Micheal do this time?"

"He got himself locked in a bloody cop car."

"Why don't you just go to it? No on is watching it." Ray said as he pointed to Micheal's confinement. Yeah, they needed to take in surroundings more.

"Lindsay dear, stay right here. Dad has to go and save the world." Ryan said as they jogged to the car. One by on they filed in, Gavin and Ryan squishing Micheal between them while Ray took divers and Geoff shotgun.

"What? Ryan, Ray? The fuck is going on?" Micheal asked, looking at everybody.

"Well, we're gonna save the world, you want in?" Ray asked as he started the car, starling the cop it belonged to. Pretty soon Ray had them on a chase awayfrom the battle field.

"Other way!" Geoff called and Ray shrugged. He reached down and simply droppedd the car into reverse. Which was frightening actually as they slammed into various objects and Ray only offered a deadpan sorry each time. But finally they entered the 'impeneratable' force field and skittered to the fifty yard line, Ryans door falling completely off.

"Yelp. For my second time driving I'd say that was pretty good." Ray said as he got out. Everyone else only exchanged hoorrified glances. Note to self, Never ever Let Ray drive anything ever again.

They all shakily exited and looked at the spaceship. The sky was set alight in a fantastic display of colors as the sun began to set, what a lovely backdrop to their demise. Gavin frowned softly as hebegan digging through various files that the ship contained, keeping a few saved for later reference, (like star maps and space navigation tools). That was when the worg decided to show up, but upon seeing him everyone's blood ran cold. The worg was wearing a suit of power, just like them.  
"But I thought the worgs and Antareans were enemies!" Micheal cried out as Gavin found a very interesting file.

"Guys, look at this." Gavin said as he projected a bracket system in front of them.

"It looks like a basketball thingie." Geoff said.

"It's a Bracket system, but instead of teams, you have planets." Gavin said as everyone got the gist of his words.

"They view this as some sort of game?" Micheal asked, clearly disturbed. It was at that time the space ship created hundreds of holographic Antereans to fill the seats of the stadium. Gavin was numb as the head announced that the 'Game' would commence. But he didn't miss the laser shots incoming. He rolled out of theway and instinctively went to Micheal. Micheal was shooting (missing) the Worg as Geoff tried to confuse it and Ryan took most of the blasts. Wordlessly Gavin put his hand on Micheal's back and began directing his shots. Now the worg was on the defensive. Hah! They might win! Of course that's when things went wrong. Like the Worg going invisible and tripping Geoff. Gavin easily heard the boots crack amd Geoff scream as he fell. Then Ryan was thrown back. Oh god they were next. Heat vision! Gavin last minute directed a wild shot from Micheal and caused the Worg to falter. Just enough so that it became visible again.

"Hey ugly!" Ray called, using a shotgun to blast the worg and the fallen door as a shield. It effectively brought the worgs attention away. Gavin and Micheal scurried off to Ryan and Geoff, helping the tw up as they watched the worg stop.

"Ray! What the hell are you doing!" Micheal yelled.

"Buying you time!" Was Ray,s response. Gavin's helmet began flashing as the worg got into a position. It looked like it was charging something. Anti Matter Ray. Ray was getting the Worg to show them the only way they could win, at the cost of his life.

"No..." Gavin whispered, shock present in his voice as they worg fired the Ray, only it never hit the Puerto Rican. Instead Ray rolled out of the way and the Anti Matter Ray strucl the Police Car, sending it to oblivion.

"Guys! We need to do that! It's only way to win!" Gavin said as they all grouped by Ray.

"But how, my boots are broken."

"If we don't try, we will die, trying gives us a 5% chance at living." Gavin said. With that said they were in silent agreement. They needed to at least try. So they got into an aproximation of what the Worg had done (My god was this all extremely uncomfortable and awkward), Ray helping them as much as he could before hiding behind them.

"Clamp down!"

"Clamping!"

"Charge canon!"

"Charging!" The worg was readying as well. Gavin could feelthe support Ray was giving as they charged their Anti Matter Ray, the peices of the suits sparking.

"It's not going to hold!" Ryan shouted, this was now or never.

"FIRE!" Gavin yelled, and they did, the recoil sending the five of the backwards and out of the forcefield due to Geoff unable to properly clamp down, which was good. As soon as they fired, the worg did as well, and when their shot combined it turned into a mini black hole, sucking in everything the forcefield contained, from the worg,'to the holograms (They were screaming, so maybe not holograms?), to the worg spaceship. It was over. Gavin let out a short laugh, and soon everyone was joining in. They actually did it. They fucking beat the Worg! They didn't die! The five of them stayed like that, laughing ad feeling carefree, until the sun rose. By that time Patillo had found them and was giving them all bright smiles as he began to lead them back to where the military were. Along the way Lindsay joined them and bear huggged her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wrot this chapter yesterday as well.... As well as two of three possible endings. So yeah. As soon as I fininsh the third I'll post the ending, in which you the reader get to decide which is the canon ending!


	5. When Idiots Have Multiple Endings

Ending One (Neutral)  
Ryan happily hugged back before Lindsay went over and hugged Micheal. The hunger pains in Gavin's stomach made the male frown.

"I'm going to die of starvation." He said quietly, mostly to himself as he looked over at everyon's happy ending. 

But then a curious thing happened, fresh, non recycled, air hit his face as his visor melted away. Gavin looked around stunned until he saw a smirking Micheal.

"When you fell asleep at the cottage I found out how to do it, there's a button hidden under the back edge." The laser wielder said, taking Gavin's hand and guiding it to the button, clicking it off and on. Gavin felt tears well up in his eyes as he hugged Micheal. He wasn't going to starve after all.

"Lazer Team is going to space!" Wait what?

"Fuck." Ryan muttered as Ray laughed.

Ending Two (Happy Gays)  
Gavin watched as Ryan hugged her back before looking at Micheal. He seemed very happy soaking in the spotlight. Then again, he was the star Quarterback for their school so he was probably used to it. Micheal looked at Gavin with a bright smile. Gavin felt his face heat up as he looked away, grimace forming as another hunger pain swept through him. He raised his hand to clutch his stomach until the pain went away. It wasn't like any one cared, so he kept the fact he was dying to himself.

The next thing he knew was the feeling of chapped lips on his. To say Gavin was surprised was an understatement, like how the hell? He had a visor. The Kisser pulled away to reveal themselves as on Micheal Jones. Well, at least he wasn't the only one blushing. Before he had time to think he was pulling Micheal in for another kiss. Sure his helmet was a bit bulky, but they could work around it.

"How tho?" Gavin murmured after they pulled apart, still catching his breath. Micheal responded by taking his hand and guiding Gavins hand to a small button on the underside of the helmet's back edge. With a small push the visor materialised in front of him once more.

"At the cottage I found it. I meant to tell you when you woke up, but Lindsay came and I forgot. I'm sorry." Micheal said, to which Gavin shook his head at.

"All's forgiven love." Gavin said, intertwining their heads together.

"Lazer Team is going to space!" Oh god please no. He felt Micheal squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"Fuck." Ryan said, while Ray just laughed.

Ending Three (Completely "Canon")  
Gavin could only watch as Ray dissolved into a cloud of dust. He could feel the others shock and sorrow as they took in what happened. Ray gave himself up, just so they would have a minuscule chance at winning.

"Okay! What's the plan?" Ryan called out as they grouped together.

"We do the Anti Matter Ray. We'd probably die though." Gavin said as the Worg turned to them.

"Our other option?" Geoff asked

"He kills us." Gavin said, and like that their minds were made up. The team scrambled around as they tried to mimic all the placement of the items.

"If we do die, Just know that I hate Ryan the most." Geoff said as the pieces began to whir. Gavin could hear the sparking of Geoff's damaged boots as they gathered more and more power.

"Fire!" He shouted as they let loose the Ray, the Worg following suit. The Rays clashed and sent a shock wave, and because of the fact Geoff's boots could no longer clamp down Lazer Team was sent out beyond the forcefield. 

"We're out!" Ryan said in surprise as they watched a miniature black hole form and suck everything in the forcefield plus the ship into it. The four men had to stop a minute before they let out a cheer. They actually did it! They won! Gavin looked at all of them and gave a bright smile, before he realized that Ray would never know his sacrifice had helped them win in the end.

They stayed sitting together until Patillo found them. The ginger haired male gave them a bittersweet smile, already knowing what had befallen the man he practically raised. They were led out of stadium and reporters crowded them. Lindsay flung herself into her father and hugged him tightly. She then went to give Michael a hug, who in response brought her into a kiss.

Gavin felt his stomach twist in both jealousy and a hunger pain. Right. Who was he fooling. There was no way that Michael would have even an inkling of what he felt towards the jersey born male. Perhaps it was best this way. No mourners no funerals.

"I can fix your boot, upgrade them as well too." Gavin said to Geoff after hearing his and Ryan's convo.

"Fix, yes, upgrade, wait till we actually can use them first Gavin." Geoff said with a smile.

"I might be dead by then." Gavin mumbled, softly so only he heard.

"Lazer Team is going to space!" Patillo said.

"What the fuck!" Gavin could only agree with Ryan on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes! The three ending decision! I will be writing a sequel, but i have no ideas on which ending I want to use. Each has its own merits. So that's where you come in. Which is your favorite? Which one do you pick? Comment down below and whichever has the most votes I'll probably do. 
> 
> (No guarentees because I might get struck with a I need to write this now! phase for one of the endings.)


	6. When The Author Leaves A Note

Hello Hello. So I've had so many great comments about this story and they all made me feel a whole lot better about all this, but here's the thing. I wrote this for a friend of mine at first. They wanted a AH!Lazer Team and I decided thatbI would attempt to write one for them. As time went on I began to understand that they were emotionally manipulating me and two other of my friends, so everything that had to deal with her I began to lose interest in, including this. Not to mention that I also had to focus on school and I had two other stories that I cared much much more about. 

So what does all that mean? Well simple, I'm not going to focus on the sequel right away, I will be rewriting thsi whole thing so that it feels like it's no longer for her. There will be changes, like no more Ray. The reason for this is because he's no longer a part of Acheivement Hunt any more, he's doing his own thing. Any story of mine with him will still have him, but honestly I'm going to be weeding him out of most of what I do. So who will be Adam? Simple, Jeremy. 

As for the endings? I'm actually splitting the after story in two paths. One will focus on my headcanons and what I want to happen while the other will focus on the movie's sequel when that comes out!

I hope you all will have a wonderful day  
The_Rogue_Sylph (Aevus)


End file.
